der Schachnovelle
by KanjiSteam
Summary: Autriche, Vienne, Fin du XIXème siècle. Une partie d'échec, entre autres


C'est ma première fic postée ici, donc voila c'est écrit sur un coup de tête. Aucun pairing, aucune action proprement épique, juste un petit OS, hommage à Zweig, pour la nouvelle du même nom. En espérant que cela plaise.

* * *

><p>Vienne, étoile de l'Europe en ces temps ou François Ferdinand de Habsbourg aux cotés de sa tendre Sissi y vécut, rayonnait par sa culture, sa beauté et le mythe qu'elle créait autour d'elle. Se vantant avec orgueil d'être cœur du continent millénaire, la capitale de l'Autriche admettait une mixité ethnique aussi disparate qu'inassortie. Des peuples incontrôlables ayant chacun leurs prétentions nationalistes vivaient dans un semblant d'harmonie sous le joug austro-hongrois. N'importe quel Européen doué d'un semblant de science aurait classé cette merveille, ce joyau qu'était la germanique capitale dans la lignée de Rome, Jérusalem, Babylone, Londres, ces cités mythiques ou l'Homme avait écrit son histoire.<p>

Moi même, viennois de mon état je ne puis que vanter l'ingéniosité qui avait fait de ce vieux cœur une ville pleine de modernité, qui avait assemblé ici une mosaïque de personnes, faisant qu'on y parlait au moins autant la langue de Goethe que les dialectes slaves, magyar, voire même latins. Tort était de penser qu'une de ces langues était la langues officielle de notre belle ville, car la véritable langue de Vienne était celle de Mozart, la musique. Lorsque l'on évoque devant vous le nom de cette autrichienne cité, immédiatement à l'esprit vous viens le souvenir de ses bien célèbres valses qui faisaient danser toutes les cours. Personnalité proche de l'Empereur, je dus moi même me rendre a nombre de ses bals, cela étant organisé de manière si exquise que c'était toujours avec une alacrité particulière que je recevais ces invitations.

Pourtant, en ce jour de la fin de notre bon XIXème siècle qui avait vu tant de progrès s'accomplir, je ne me rendais point à l'un des cafés qui parsemaient la charmante ville, que l'on retrouvait à chaque coin de rue avec leur atmosphère calme et leurs habituels clients qui y consommait au moins autant de journaux que de pâtisseries, ni au Prater ou j'avais coutume de me délasser lorsque je pouvait me ménager quelque temps. Je remontais la Ringstrasse, la rue circulaire entourant le premier arrondissement, dans le but de trouver la propriété de Herr Doktor* Edelstein, se situant aux dires de l'Empereur dans une rue adjacente, dans le centre historique viennois. A ce qui se disait en haut lieu ce très cher Herr Edelstein sortait quelque peu du commun. Non par la couleur claire et quelque peu étrange de ses iris, ni du fait, que, personnage de l'ombre, il n'apparaissait que dans le sillage des Habsbourg, mais par un esprit se distinguant de son apparence. Il avait les traits fins d'un jeune homme, glabre en toute occasion, semblant preste et séduisant comme ces jeunes héritiers qui se figurent pouvoir acquérir le monde, mais une âme âpre et profonde comme celle des vénérables anciens de l'Empire qui avaient assez vécu pour pouvoir parler de tout sujets. Il m'était arrivé de m'entretenir avec lui, et quoique courtois, empreint de manières policées, nullement dérangeant d'aucune sorte, il m'avait parut d'une froideur distante, ne jugeant sans doute point de rigueur de m'accorder plus de quelques minutes. Il avait également une femme, une forte hongroise, au caractère tel que ceux de son peuple, formant ainsi le couple le plus drôlement assorti qu'il me fut donné de voire.

En main la missive du Kaiser, je franchissait le portail, puis la porte principal de la demeure. Effarante était la facilité avec laquelle je m'introduisit en ce lieu. Comme si l'on savait déjà quelle était ma mission. L'habitation me parut au premier coup d'œil magnifique. Sa décoration, mi baroque mi moderne, semblait mélanger les époques comme si le propriétaire eut été nostalgique, comme si de vieux souvenirs de famille se mêlaient à des commodités nécessaires pour mener un train de vie moderne. Pourtant ceci était harmonieux, et on sentait en cela toute l'âme de notre bonne vielle Autriche. Ce qui me sembla être un serviteur, un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une tenue sobre, s'adressa à moi d'une voix aux accents slaves et quelque peu orgueilleux, sans doute un polonais. Il avait dans sa posture un jenesauraisquoi effémine. Je m'enquis de l'endroit ou il me conduisait, mais il m'intima en retour que je pourrait bien patienter, la propriété n'était point si grande, et lui, l'arrogant polonais, n'était point à mon service. Outré par son outrecuidance excessive, il me prit l'envie de rétorquer que j'étais ici par ordre du Kaiser, et ainsi je ne souffrirait point pareille insolence de la part d'un valet à mon égard.

Mais bien vite, je fus arrivé à bon port, dans un salon paré de tableaux, une pièce tranquille aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin bien entretenu de la propriété, meublées avec le même goût que le reste de la demeure. Le polonais me recommanda de m'installer, tandis que je vis quelques personnes installées autour de deux dilettantes qui s'adonnait au jeu royal, les échecs. Je m'approchais. Aussi les regards se tournèrent vers moi, comme si j'étais ici un intrus et je sentis devant cette riche compagnie un sentiment de malaise et de gène comme jamais je n'en avait ressentis. Ils semblaient tous bien jeunes, bien plus que moi même, mais en leur regard je lisais une expérience bien plus ancestrale. Je reportais mon regard vers le plateau, ou les blancs et les noirs étaient alignés, la partie n'avait point encore commencé. L'un de nos joueurs était l'homme que je cherchais, le propriétaire de cette demeure, l'autre m'était inconnu, mais j'avais pu l'apercevoir la veille, au sein de la délégation croate qui était venue négocier une fois de plus les accords pour l'établissement d'un royaume de Croatie-Slavonie-Dalmatie. Il avait des traits carrés et semblait plus solide que son vis à vis, on le sentait légèrement décalé dans les riches atours qu'il portait, comme si il était plus habitué à revêtir autre tenue. Tandis que je prenais place à l'un des fauteuils disposés la, une très charmante dame -elle aussi slave, cette maisonnée semblait comporter bien peu de véritables germaniques- m'expliqua avec calme et douceur ce qui se jouait. L'hôte, qu'elle avait nommé Croatie, avant de se reprendre pour lui donner le patronyme moins fantasque de Krleža**, était un homme que l'on disait fort habile aux jeux d'esprits, voire même un professionnel dans le jeu des échecs.

Moi même amateur de la discipline et n'y ayant qu'occasionnellement joué pour tromper l'ennui lorsque je fus encore à l'université, ou à quelque occasion lorsqu'il fallait patienter, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Mon regard se porta sur le plateau d'ivoire et d'ébène, constatant que l'autrichien avait devant lui les blancs et que le slave avait les noirs. Mais ce qui avait de plus fantastique en cela n'était point l'agencement complexe et travaillé que présentait petit à petit les pièces sur le plateau après les quelques coups d'ouverture, mais l'attitude des deux joueurs. Krleža, était concentré, immuable comme un bloc, massif, le jeu semblait n'impliquer pas seulement son esprit mais tout son corps, il était tout entier absorbé, avec un calme presque effrayant, dans cette partie. On devinait ici un certain professionnalisme, car les échecs ne sont pas une matière scolaire, chaque partie s'agençant différemment il convient de chaque fois repeser sa réflexion. A l'inverse, Edelstein semblait plus détendu, commentant la partie dans le but d'expliquer les coups. Son esprit semblait plus preste, il mettait moins de temps que son adversaire à réfléchir semblant avoir chaque fois plusieurs coups d'avance. Il commandait à boire, s'autorisait une remarque, allumait une cigarette. Plus la partie avançait, plus le croate prenait de temps à la réflexion, plus nos attentes étaient interminables avant de se voir jouer un nouveau coup. S'en alla une jeune femme, s'excusant qu'elle avait à faire. Notre patience à tous s'érodait et je voyait sur le teint d'albâtre de l'autrichien la nervosité poindre, habilement dissimulée, mais que mon œil habituée savait déceler dans d'infimes gestes. Chacun se fatiguait à ces attentes. Edelstein avait toujours sa vivacité de réaction et un air prétendument impassible alors que l'échiquier se vidait de ses pièces et que le croate faisait durer l'attente, avec une expression résignée, immuable et sérieux comme un roc.

- Mat !

Retentit la voix claire de l'autrichien. Ayant presque oublié pourquoi j'étais ici, lorsqu'il croisa les bras avec dans l'œil une lueur victorieuse je ne réagis point. Pas de réaction du coté adverse. Les minutes passaient et nous étions tous tendus, n'osant point contraindre le slave à l'évidence. Krleža balaya finalement les pièces, refusant presque de croire à sa défaite.

- Encore une partie ?

- Bien sur !

L'enthousiasme de l'homme auquel je devait remettre le message me réveilla quelque peu, et ainsi j'avançais une manifestation de ma présence. Il darda sur moi un regard froid, me jugeant comme un importun, et moi, haut dignitaire ce fut d'une voix timide que je le rappelais au devoir. Il me répondit avec impatience que la seule difficulté dans une partie contre tel adversaire était de ne point s'endormir. Krleža en parut bien peu offusqué. Il me semblait que ceux de son peuple avaient le sang chaud, bien que lors de ma visite à Agram*** j'eus trouvé des personnes fort sympathiques. La partie reprit donc son train, bien que Edelstein sembla plus nerveux que la première. La m'apparut que le slave faisait exprès de faire durer l'attente aussi longtemps, pour éroder les nerfs de son adversaire. Et cela prenait. A mesure, l'autrichien semblait plus fébrile, désireux de gagner, bien que ce ne fut manifesté par aucun significative passion. Tout était dans la lutte d'un homme contre lui même, l'éducation et les principes contre la fièvre du jeu. Freud lui même aurait dit le « ça » contre le « surmoi ». Le spectacle de cette partie était bien plus fascinant qu'une ordinaire joute entre amateurs. Le slave faisait encore durer son coup.

- Alors vous allez jouer à la fin !

Krleža eut un malin sourire.

- Autant que je sache nous avons convenu d'un délai de 10 minutes par coups. J'ai pour habitude de ne pas jouer en moins de temps.

La tension s'installait de plus en plus à mesure que la joute s'éternisait. Edelstein pianota nerveusement sur la table. Krleža leva vers lui son regard de terre brune.

- Puis je vous demander de ne pas tambouriner ? Cela me dérange. Je ne peux pas jouer ainsi.

- Oui, on le voit.

Répondit l'autrichien avec un sarcasme méchant. Le croate lui adressa un regard légèrement hostile puis se tut pour faire durer encor si cela était possible ses intervalles. Le comportement du germanique commençait à s'illustrer par une impatience presque maladive, puis il s'immobilisait totalement, fixant le vague, perdu dans des pensées qu'il était le seul à connaître. Je ne désirait point déranger le cours de cette revanche, ainsi je pris quelques instants congé pour sortir un peu de cette atmosphère étrange. Je revins lorsque Edelstein avait annoncé après avoir avancé son fou :

- Échec au roi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres slaves, hilare. Il dégusta cet état d'absurdité ou il se savait avoir raison, il savait quelque chose que tous encore nous ignorons semblait il.

- Désolé... je ne vois pas ou il y a un échec. Peut-être l'une de ces personnes voit elle comment mon roi est en échec ?

Nos regards ébahis se tournèrent vers l'homme à la posture régalienne qui avait remporté la première manche. Es ce que trop emporté, il avait mal déplacé une pièce ? Mais alors que je balayais de mon regard le plateau pour déceler comment diable aurait il pu se méprendre, lui qui était si assuré, qui avait manifesté un calme contenu et une expression en trahissant rien, vit que la nervosité qu'avait engendré l'attitude de son adversaire lui avait fait perdre tout sens logique. Son esprit lui avait fat traîtrise, porté déjà plusieurs coups après ce qui se déroulait sur le plateau. C'est là, comme pour échapper à la responsabilité de sa défaite et de sa tacite reddition qu'il se tourna vers moi pour prendre enfin la missive que je lui tendis...

* * *

><p>*Herr Doktor est une appellation courante dans les pays germaniques pour quiconque à soutenu une thèse à l'université.<p>

** Krleža se prononce "Keurlèja"

***Agram est le nom allemand de Zagreb


End file.
